Searching for Soulboy
by Tyrapendragon
Summary: Sequel to my story "Visit of the Slayer." This time Katherine goes to the Buffy Universe to join in the search for Angel. It's set after the current Season's for Angel and Buffy. Spike is going to show up in LA with his soul looking for Angel as well.
1. A Demon Summoned

Notes:  I brought back Doyle because I really like his character.  Don't know if there'll be romance or not. Maybe a bit of Spike and Buffy later.  This is a sequel to my story "Visit of the Slayer."  This time Katherine visits Buffy's universe to search for the missing Angel.

Disclaimer:  Angel and Buffy characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss and Company.

Feedback: Please.  Constructive criticism is very welcome.  You can e-mail me at tyrapendragon@yahoo.com.

I got the call around midnight.  I was in my office doing some paperwork for my latest client.  It was for a guy who was convinced his wife was having an affair.  He traveled a lot for work and I was thinking maybe he felt guilty leaving her alone so much.  He asked me to follow her around during one of his business trips.  It turned out the truth was even stranger than he thought.  She was studying Voodoo with a Haitian Priestess.  So there I was typing up a report on the rooster sacrifice I had seen and taken pictures of when the phone rang. 

"Drummond Investigations, Katherine here," I said as I picked up the phone. 

The voice on the other line sounded really nervous, "Uh, someone wants to talk to you." 

"OK, put them on the phone, then."

"No, you have to come here.  You have to talk to this person in person."

 "I don¹t usually make house calls.  Is there a good reason for me to come visit this person at midnight?" 

"Yeah, he's in the circle. We're not going to let him out.  We were trying to summon a demon and we got this guy.  He says he needs to talk to Katherine Drummond, a detective. That¹s you right?  You got to come help us." 

Demons are one thing I haven't dealt with.  Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, sure, but no demons.  And this one wanted to talk to me.  Just Great, I thought. 

Sometimes there are disadvantages to being a private detective with supernatural connections.  I bet if I was normal, this demon wouldn¹t have ever heard of me. 

"All right, give me your address and I¹ll be there as soon as I can," I said. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the guy said. 

He gave me an address in the International District, Seattle¹s version of China Town.  Apparently it was at a business called Chang¹s Import Export. Perhaps it was a warehouse.  Then I had to decide whether I wanted to go fly there or drive my Honda Civic.  I'd get there faster if I flew, but if this guy was just crazy, it might be best to take him somewhere in my car.  I guess it would have to be the emergency room at this time of night.  

I headed south.  My office is right down town near the Pike Place Market, so it wasn¹t a long drive.  I found a parking space and headed for Chang¹s.  It was a wholesale place and there was a young man with short blonde hair and freckles standing outside smoking a clove cigarette.  He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt and dark brown Doc Martins.  I assumed this was the caller.  I walked up to him.  I tend to move very quietly. He dropped his cigarette and started shaking when he finally noticed me. 

"I'm Katherine Drummond, you the one who called?" I asked. 

"Nope, that was Jimmy.  He's still inside with the demon.  I'm Toby," he said and offered me his hand to shake. 

I ignored it and said, "Well, show the way.  The night's not getting any younger."

Toby nodded and opened the door he had been standing in front of.  He led the way down a dark hallway past a door that probably led to the office and an open door to the bathroom.  We got to the end of the hall and he opened the door.  He gestured for me to go in. 

"Aren't you coming in as well?" I asked. 

"No, I don't want to be in there when you talk to the demon," Toby said. 

"What's this demon look like anyway?" 

"You'll see."

I shrugged and went through the door.  Toby closed it behind me and I heard the lock being turned.  On the other side was a large room filled with boxes and crates.  It was dark except for the flickering of what had to be candles, which I could see through the cracks in some of the crates.  I headed for the light and found myself in an open area.  A chalk circle was drawn on the cement floor, with a pentagram in the center.  There was a white candle lit at each point of the star.  A young man was standing outside the circle, with his back to it.  He was tall and skinny with long dark hair in a pony tail.  He was listening to something on a walkman. 

In the center of the circle was the "demon." He was a man who seemed to be thirty or so with short black hair.  He was wearing dark pants, a light shirt, and a leather jacket.  He looked at me and smiled.  I stepped into the light of the candles.  The man outside the circle, who I assumed was Jimmy saw me and looked like he was going to make a run for it.  I grabbed his wrist with one hand and pulled his head phones off with the other. 

"What kind of sucker do you guys take me for?  That's no demon.  Why did you get your friend to stand in the circle and make a fool of himself and me?" I demanded. 

"It's not a joke.  He has to be a demon.  Toby and I found this book at this antique store near here.  It's in Latin, but I learned how to read Latin from my Grandpa.  He was a Latin Major in college.  There was a spell for summoning demons and making them grant you your wish.  We came here because my girlfriend's father owns the place and she gave me the key.  We did everything the book said.  We said the spell right at midnight.  The candles flickered and this guy appeared in the center of the Pentagram.  You don't think demons would come to this plane in their true forms, do you?  If we saw them that way, we¹d lose our minds." 

I don't like to use my mental powers unless it's absolutely necessary, but I could tell Jimmy believed what he told me.  I let go of him and walked to the edge of the circle.  The man inside was still smiling at me. 

"So you're a demon?" I asked. 

"I'm half demon, half human," the man said. He had an Irish accent.  "Let me demonstrate."

 Suddenly his face changed.  It went blue and spiky for a moment and then back to normal.  I blinked and heard Jimmy running away.  Obviously the demonstration was too much for him. 

"Jimmy said you want to talk to me," I said in as calm a voice as I could manage. 

"I need to talk to you, do you think you could let me out of this circle," he said. 

"Why should I do that?  If I let you out of the circle you could kill me and then go on a rampage." 

"I know who you are, Katherine.  I know all about how you met Buffy Summers and chased Spike and Drusilla in London.  I've been sent to bring you to Buffy's world.  You're needed there.  The powers that be sent me."

 From what I know of demons they aren't omniscient.  So how could this guy know all of this?  No one in this world except for the participants knew about that incident and I couldn¹t see any of them telling a demon about it.  I decided I¹d let the guy out of the circle.  If worse came to worse, I'd have to find a way to banish him anyway.  Again my talent at reading people was telling me he wasn't lying.  I erased part of the circle with my foot and braced myself for an attack.  He stepped out of the circle and offered me his hand. 

"I'm Doyle," he said.


	2. A Story Told

I decided if I was going to trust him, I might as well go all the way.  I took his hand, bracing myself in case he grew claws.  His hand felt perfectly normal.  We shook and then let go. 

"This is sort of awkward, you already know my name.  Is Doyle your first name or you last?" I asked. 

"Last, but that's what everyone calls me.  I prefer it.  Could we go talk somewhere a bit more comfortable?  I'm not a fan of warehouses," Doyle said. 

"Sure, we can go to my office."

I grabbed the book, which Jimmy had left lying open on the floor next to a piece of chalk.  I would send it to Van Helsing.  Then I led the way back out to my car.  Jimmy and Toby were nowhere to be seen.  I hoped they got home ok.  A couple of scared kids running through Pioneer Square could get into a lot of trouble.  Of course with the scare they had they probably took the fastest way home. I got in the car and leaned over to open the passenger side.  Doyle threw the two Cherry Coke cans rolling around on the floor into the back seat and got in. 

"Sorry about the mess, haven't had a passenger for a while," I said. 

"No problem, I've been in worse," said Doyle with a grimace.  "At least there aren't any bloodstains." 

I didn't ask him about that comment.  Some things I didn't want to know about a half demon.  Of course he didn't say he was talking about his own car.  We spent the time in silence. Doyle was busy looking out the window with curiosity on my face.  I was wondering if I dared bother Van Helsing. 

What time was it in Holland?  He was probably in the middle of a class.  I parked right in front of my building and we headed upstairs to my office.  

Unlike my car, I keep my office clean.  I want the place clients see to be as professional looking as possible.  I only have one room.  It contains an antique oak desk, two chairs, a number of steel filing cabinets, and a small table with a coffee maker.  On the walls are a couple of certificates of merit from the Seattle PD and two framed Escher prints.  I have the one with the stairs going every which way and the one with lizards.  Doyle sat on one of the chairs, leaned back, and put his feet up on the desk.  I pushed them off as I sat down. "This desk is over a hundred years old, feet don't belong on it," I said. 

"Sorry, I haven't done this for a while," said Doyle with a sheepish grin. 

"What, been in an office?" 

"No, sat in a chair.  I've been on another plane of existence." 

"I see, is that part of the Powers that Be thing you were talking about?"

"Yes, it is." 

"If you want some coffee, help yourself.  It's from this afternoon, but should still be ok." 

"Coffee, that's something else I haven't had in a long time."

I watched as he filled one of my mugs and took a long deep sniff.  He sighed happily and sipped it as if it were ambrosia.  I've never seen someone look so excited over coffee.  I mostly keep it around for clients, I¹m more of a tea drinker. I buy Seattle¹s Best beans from a shop in the Pike Place Market and grind them myself. 

"I don't know if it's because I haven't had coffee for a while, or if this is really the best brew I¹ve ever tasted.  What kind is it?" he asked after long minutes of sipping and sighing. 

"Seattle's Best House blend," I said. 

"Never heard of it." 

"I thought they had it in LA, how long have you been gone?" 

"Quite some time. I've never been to Seattle, but I would think I would have heard of Seattle's Best if we have it in our Universe."

"Maybe you don't.  What about Starkbucks?" 

"Who?" 

"Now I know your universe is weird, no Starbucks?  They even have them in Tokyo." 

"Well if it's as good as this coffee, we'll have to hope it arrives at some time in the future." 

"Enough chatting about coffee.  Why are you here?" 

Doyle ignored my question and continued to concentrate on his coffee for a bit.  It seemed he didn¹t really want to get down to business.  Since he wasn¹t talking yet I went back to the paperwork I had abandoned earlier.  I couldn¹t make him talk.  

Finally he finished his coffee and set the mug down on the desk, "First let me ask you, is the TV program abou Buffy still running here?" he asked. 

"No, it only went for a season after the TV version of Angel died.  The actor left the show to pursue other options and it just wasn¹t as popular after that," I told him.  "Not enough cute guys to keep it going.  It was most popular with women." 

"That's too bad.  It means I¹m going to have to give you the whole story." 

"You're a friend of Buffy's, I take it?" 

"No, Angel's." 

"Wait a minute.  When I met Buffy he was dead, he died the true death. She told me she killed him and sent him to hell.  Was she wrong?" 

"No, a friend of hers named Willow brought him back with his soul.  He stayed in Sunnydale for some time after that, but then he realized that he was bad for Buffy." 

"No kidding.  I just don¹t see how a slayer and a vampire could be a good couple." 

"Well yes.  At any rate Angel moved to LA and I was sent to him by the powers that be. They gave me visions of people in trouble.  Then we would go and help them.  He became a champion for them.  Then Cordelia joined us." 

"Wait a minute, Cordelia Chase.  Didn't she go to Buffy's high school? Buffy said she was a real bitch."

"She changed quite a bit in the short time I knew her, and after I died she changed even more.  In our world there is a group of demons who hate all half demons like me, or like vampires.  They came to LA and Angel fought them.  They were trying to cast a spell to destroy all who were not full demons.   We realized that someone of demon blood had to throw themselves into the spell to destroy it.  Angel wanted to be the one, but I knew that he had to keep up the fight, so I did it instead.  I kissed Cordelia for the first time before that and the Powers that Be caused my visions to be passed on to her.  She went through a lot of pain and suffering because of it.  I wish that I could have prevented it, but it was the will of the Powers. When she almost died because of the visions, they made her part demon as well."

"That's quite a story," I said, trying to take it all in.  "When you say you were on another plane, you mean you were dead?  You don¹t seem like a ghost. I've met ghosts before."

"I'm not a ghost here, but I will be when we return to my universe.  Only you will be able to see me." 

"Great, people can just call me Elwood." 

Doyle did not get the reference, "I'm sorry?" 

"Elwood P. Dowd, from Harvey, the movie with the invisible rabbit?" I prompted. 

"With Jimmy Stewart?" 

"Right.  Everyone will think I'm insane since I'm talking to an invisible man." 

"We will be able to communicate mentally." 

"Ah, good I can just be slightly weird and stare off into space.  You still haven¹t explained why the Powers need me to go to your universe." 

"Did you ever hear of Darla?" 

"No, can't say that I have." 

"She was Angel's sire.  He killed her to protect Buffy, but a law firm named Wolfram and Hart brought her back as a human.  She convinced Angel to turn her again and they had sex.  By a miracle that had been prophesized she became pregnant with Angel's child." 

"What!" I exclaimed.  "I mean I survived my mom's being bitten by a vampire, but a vampire being pregnant?" 

"That's why it was a miracle.  While she was pregnant she shared her son's soul, but she realized she couldn't give birth normally so she staked herself so that Connor would survive," said Doyle calmly.

"So Connor is Angel's son?" 

"Yes, and he is fully human, as far as any one can tell.  A man named Holtz, whose family was killed by Angelus over a century ago was put into a sort of suspended animation by a demon.  When he was woken and found out about Connor, he decided to torture Angel by taking his son.  There was another prophecy saying that Angel would devour his child.  Wolfram and Hart caused this to happen by secretly feeding Angel Connor¹s blood.  Wesley, another of Angel's friends, didn't know this and he decided to steal Connor and bring him to Holtz to keep him safe.  Holtz found a way to bring Connor to a demon dimension.  Angel went rather crazy and almost killed Wesley.  It turns out that time flowed differently in the other dimension.  Although a few weeks passed in our world, Holtz and Connor found a way back 15 years later in their own time." 

"This is hard to believe. What am I saying, I'm sitting here talking to a dead guy about how impossible his story is.  Except he doesn't seem dead." 

"It is confusing." 

"I'm still not clear on what you want me to do." 

"Angel is missing.  We need you to find him and help him reconcile with his son." 

I gaped at him, "Excuse me, you've been dead, but you know all this stuff. Are you telling me that the Powers that Be don't know where Angel is?" 

"They do know, but they can't interfere in this affair." 

"Yet they sent you to find me." 

"You are in a unique position to help Connor and Angel.  Connor has been raised to believe all vampires and demons are evil, but you and I know they¹re not." 

"Maybe you do.  I personally haven¹t had much experience with demons, and I¹m a mutant vampire.  I never died.  None of the vampires I've met have been good."

"I can't really explain it.  The Powers want you there, and now you¹ve only to decide if you want to go.

"If I find Angel and help him talk to his son, do you think I'll have time to visit with Buffy and catch up on things?  It won't just be business, will it?" 

"I'm sure you'll have time.  Buffy may show up in LA at some point.  Will you do it?" 

I thought for a moment.  Van Helsing says I'm impulsive, and I guess he's right.  I've met people from other universes, but I've never traveled to one myself.  This was the opportunity of a lifetime.  I'd get to see Buffy and maybe Giles again.  Then there was Angel, a vampire with a soul.  It'd be interesting to get his point of view, and Connor's.  A human born of vampires?  Almost like me.  You take what you can get. 

"All right, I will come with you.  When do we leave?" I asked.


	3. A Journey Made

Another advantage of my unique biology is the fact that I don¹t need much sleep.  It was still dark when I got up and took a shower after seeing that Doyle was very deeply asleep.  Apparently sleeping was something else he hadn't done for a very long time.  

After my shower I plugged my lap top in my bedroom.  I had decided to send Van Helsing an e-mail.  I didn¹t want to try to get hold of him by phone as he hasn't got a cell phone and I didn¹t have time to play phone tag.  Van Helsing told me that he will never get a cell phone as he has no desire to be on call all the time.  When I pointed out that he could turn it off, he asked what would then be the point of having it at all.  You can¹t argue with that logic.

To: helsingsson@leidenuniv.nl      

From: truthseeker@earthlink.net

Hey Van Helsing,

I've got a new case.  You won't believe this.  Remember our little adventure in London last year?  Well, it looks like I'm going to visit the same world Buffy and Giles are in.  I'd invite you, but I don¹t think it¹s allowed.  I don't know how long I'll be gone, but please don¹t worry.  I'll contact you as soon as I get back.

Katherine

I could imagine what Van Helsing¹s reaction to this message was going to be.  He would be furious.  That¹s the other reason I didn't want to try and call him.  He'd expect me to find a way to bring him with me.  I just had the feeling that these Powers only wanted me, otherwise they would have arranged for Van Helsing to be here as well. 

Now that this was done, I gave the Sheraton a call.  Then I realized I didn't know Madame Lyanka's first name, or was it her last?  There certainly were a lot of people with only one name.  It was too late to worry as the desk clerk answered. 

"Seatac Sheraton, how may I help you," said the woman. 

"I wanted to speak with a guest who goes by Madame Lyanka," I said. 

"Of course, I shall ring her room.  Who may I say is calling?" 

"Katherine Drummond.  We met in London some time ago." 

"Just a moment."

I was treated to some on hold musak as the clerk paged Lyanka's room.  She must go by her stage name all the time.  I was curious about what kind of convention was going on. 

"Madame Lyanka here, Katherine, it is good to hear from you.  I did not realize you were in Seattle," Lyanka said. 

"I live here.  I'm glad you remember me," I said. 

"Of course, I do not often meet people from other worlds.  I would guess that this is not simply a personal call." 

"No, I need to hire your services.  According to my new visitor, the Powers that Be need me to visit Buffy's world.  I was hoping you could use his blood as an anchor and send us there." 

"I am rather busy here at the convention, but I believe I could find the time.  Could you meet me in three hours here at the hotel?" 

"No problem, I just have to pack a few things and then we'll be down there." 

"Very good.  I shall see you then.  I'm in room 403." 

"Thanks." 

I packed a bag with some clothes and toiletries and then went to check on Doyle.  His bedding was folded neatly on one end of the couch and I could smell onions in the kitchen.  Doyle was cooking an omelet with onions and mushrooms.  It smelled delicious. 

"You were up early," he said as I came in the kitchen. 

"I hope I didn't wake you," I opened the fridge to grab the orange juice. 

"No I slept like the dead." 

After he stared at me for a moment I groaned and he smiled.  I got a glass and poured myself some juice.  I poured a glass for Doyle as well and handed it to him. 

"Do you like to cook?" I asked. 

"Yes, I do.  My wife was never much of a cook, so I learned how.  We were married very young, so neither of us knew much about real life," Doyle said. 

I sat down at the breakfast bar and watched him work.  He was really good about cleaning as he went.  I always stick the dishes in the sink and usually don't wash them until the next day.  He chopped the mushrooms into very fine pieces.  I don't have a lot of herbs, but he found some basil in the back of a drawer.  I was embarrassed at the state of my kitchen.  Since I don't eat after dark, I usually don't make much more than a sandwich. 

"Sorry about the lack of ingredients, I mostly eat out," I said. 

Doyle smiled and said, "Sometimes it's fun to be creative.  Besides I got used to living with Angel who only has one thing he eats.  If you think your kitchen is lacking, you should have seen his.  Well, actually you will be seeing his soon.  Of course Cordelia and the others have been living there as well, so there should be some real food." 

"Where is there?" 

"The Hyperion Hotel.  We took it over after chasing out a few ghosts and a demon." 

"So would you suggest I stay there?" 

"It would be easier and there's plenty of room." 

"How will they feel about me just showing up?  I¹m thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to tell them about you."

"I would suggest that you call Buffy when we get there.  She can call them and explain that she's asked an old friend to come help them find Angel, Conner, and Cordelia."

"That should work.  I'll just be the detective from Seattle she met in London." 

Doyle was finished with the omelet so I grabbed a couple of plates.  He rather gracefully portioned out two servings.  He handed me one plate and sat across from me at the breakfast bar.  We were silent for a while as we concentrated on eating.  The omelet was one of the best I've had.   

It seemed like he must have left something out about his cooking.  This didn't taste like food someone had learned to cook themselves.  Or maybe he just had natural talent. 

Fortunately there wasn't much airport traffic this time of morning, so it didn¹t take long to get to the Sheraton.  As I was parking, I realized there was a slight problem.  I had brought my bag with me, but I had forgotten to think about what was going to happen to my car while I was gone.  

Somehow I didn't think that I would get returned shortly after I left, even though time did seem to run differently in our worlds.  At least I couldn't count on time being in my favor.  The Sheraton did have long time air port parking.  It was rather expensive, but it would be easiest.  Doyle waited at the entrance while I charged a week¹s parking to my Visa.  Hopefully I wouldn¹t be gone longer than that.  Maybe I could get Lyanka to arrange something for me. 

As we came out of the revolving doors I saw a large sign "World Convention of Psychic Practionars."  That had to be what Lyanka had come for.  We headed for the elevators and pushed the button for the fourth floor. 

Apparently the psychics were not early risers, as no one had gotten off the elevator and the hallway was empty as we headed for Lyanka's room.  I knocked on the door and in a moment Lyanka flung it open. 

She smiled at me and cast a strange look at Doyle, "Katherine, it is good to see you again. Please come in, and your friend as well." 

We followed her into the room.  A black tarp was spread out on the floor between the bed and the small table next to the TV.  A pentagram had been drawn on the tarp in white chalk.  I guess modern witches make do with what they can.  The hotel wouldn't appreciate stains on their carpet. 

"Please, sit down and introduce me to your friend," Lyanka said.  "I can see that he has some demon blood and that he doesn't belong here, but that is all."

 I said, "That's quite a bit more than most people could see.  This is Allen Doyle, but he prefers to go by Doyle.  He is part Demon and he's from the world where Buffy and Giles came from.  He's asked me to come back with him to help find a vampire with a soul called Angel." 

"A vampire with a soul, sort of like you." 

"Not exactly.  At any rate, can you send us there?" 

"Of course.  And for you, I will not charge.  I do owe you something for Antonius's gold.  I can tell you it did quite a bit of good." 

"I'm glad to hear it.  Normally I would insist on paying, but from what Doyle has told me, I doubt I¹m going to get paid for this case."

"Who are the clients, if I may ask." 

"Have you ever heard of the Powers that Be?"

 "Oh yes, I have.  Much worse than the Sorcerer Supreme with the meddling factor.  No, they do not deal in monetary rewards.  Well, Mr. Doyle, are you ready to donate a bit of your blood to the cause?"

 "It is the least I can do," Doyle said and held out his arm. 

Lyanka made a shallow cut with her knife and let some blood drip into the cup.  I hoped we didn't have to drink it as Spike, Drusilla, and Antonius had.  I try not to drink my friends' blood and I don't like to drink any blood during the day.  Lyanka mixed the blood with herbs in the cup and then gestured for us to stand on two of the points of the pentagram.  She began chanting in Latin and then marked each of us on the forehead with the blood.  As she closed her eyes and raised her voice, a golden light appeared in the center of the pentagram.  I stepped through and felt Doyle follow behind me.


End file.
